Why All The Red Face's?
by PretenderGurl86
Summary: When Red John disrupts life at CBI headquarters again, threatening somebody very close to Jane, will he be able to handle the situation? Or will Red John, once again, destroy him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why All The Red Face's?

Author: PretenderGurl aka Harmony

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own The Mentalist or it's characters. I am only borrowing them to entertain me during my boredom. ^_^

I must say thanks to my twin sister Melody and bestie Cassan for pushing me to write more and helping with any mistakes I may have missed. Though I'm sure we have probably still looked over a few. =P Hope you like and trust me... Cassan isn't going to let me forget to update. She's demanding I update again now, and I've just finished doing so. Eep!

* * *

Chapter One:

It took about seven seconds for Patrick Jane to realize that the chirping pulling him out of one of his daily naps on the office couch, was that of his phone, sitting on the desk beside him. He chose to ignore it and, returned his eyes to their closed position, only to have it begin chirping all over again. He opened his eyes once more, but didn't bother to move toward it. It chirped again. Another few seconds and a chirp later, he sat up, grabbed his phone and spoke into it. "Jane."

He was greeted by a faint breathing on the other end. Followed by kniving laughter that lasted a short second. Jane made a face, one that suggested curiosity, before asking in a hushed voice, "Who is this?".

He was answered by yet another laugh before the call was disconnected. He stared at his phone, the curious look having never left his face, before leaving the comfort of his couch to locate Agent Teresa Lisbon, suspecting the call wasn't that of an accidental prank.

"Lisbon," he called out, spotting her down the hall only about a minute later. "We may have a problem," he continued as she turned around to meet his gaze, then turned her attention to the phone he held in his hand. Nothing on it. Not like the bomb-suggesting text he'd run to show her in the past. Instead, just a phone.

Returning her gaze to his, she made obvious the meaning of the annoyed expression on her face. "It's a phone." She shook her head in that so-what manner she did so often, never taking her eyes from his, waiting for an explanation.

"It interupted my nap," He said in an annoyed tone as if to suggest she should have known. Rolling her eyes, she turned to continue on her way as he trailed after her.

"You're wasting my time, Jane. I've got things to do, so unless you have something important to tell me, I've got paperwork to finish." She stopped in front of her office door, turned back to Jane, and stared after him a few seconds. "I'm waiting..." That head shake again.

"A phone. Breathing. Laughing. No... actual TALKING, but definate breathing... and laughing." He watch Lisbon smile her normal you're-an-idiot smile before she turned to open her office door.

He remained where he stood and waited, knowing full well that she wouldn't just leave it at that. After getting her door open and stepping inside, she turned to face him. "So, a prank call?" More a statement then a question.

He nodded, and she continued. "Know how many teenagers live in the state of California?" Before Jane could respond she added. "Like I said, you're wasting my time," she finished, turned and walked over to sit in the chair that occupied the space behind her desk.

Jane followed her inside and turned his head to look at her. "This.. was different. Whoever it was, they were taunting me."

Lisbon looked up from the pile of files she was shuffling around on her desk. "Red John?" She said. Again, more as a statement than an actual question. When Jane just held her gaze, making no effort to deny that's exactly what he meant, she continued. "We haven't had anything to go on since the shooting, Jane. And why call you, huh? This time he killed somebody close to me. If anything, it should be me he's taunting. What makes you so special?" She stood up and walked to the side of her desk. "He has no reason to contact us. It's out of character for him. If he were going to do anything to get our attention, he'd have gotten our attention through another murder, and...." She shook her head slightly. "Nothing. No calls. No news broadcasts... It was a prank call. Nothing more."

Pointing at her, he spit out,"Unless the body, or bodies, weren't found yet." His face serious now, Jane took a step closer to Lisbon. "If you'd been the one to hear this call, you wouldn't be so quick to dismiss it." With that, he exited her office, leaving her standing there to think over what he'd just said, and to realize that he'd been right.

Lisbon search the offices an hour later, trying to locate Jane. Having checked the couch first thing to discover he wasn't there, she really couldn't think of any other place to look, except maybe the kitchen, but he hadn't been there either. She sighed, turned on her heal and went to locate her team instead.

"Van Pelt, I need you to get Jane's phone records. All calls made to him in the last 2 hours. Trace the last unknown caller if you can, and get it to me asap." At Agent Grace Van Pelts nod, Lisbon turned to face Agents Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho. "Find Jane." With that, she hurriedly walked into her office, shutting the door behind her, knowing that tracing the call would only lead to another dead end. Red John was too smart for that.

She picked up the file, freshly printed from the email just emailed to her, including the pictures of the body of a woman about her own age, and a very distinct red face on the wall directly in front of the door. Put there so that whomever opened it, would be sure to see it first thing. Red Johns signature... Nobody else knew about how he made sure to put the face somewhere it'd be seen first. Before any of the body's who's blood was used to create it.

It still didn't make sense. Lisbon just couldn't understand why Red John would call Jane so soon. He'd have waited until the case had been known to the consultant and agents before making any contact under any other circumstances. Unless Jane knew the woman. The thought made her want to keep it from him. To go at it alone. But she knew he'd never go for that. If and when he found out, and she knew he would, he'd never forgive her. And he'd certainly take things into his own hands behind her back, feeling that he just couldn't trust her any further. Nothing good could come from that, she knew. He wouldn't even handle a gun, so he'd have no protection. Except for the time her life had depended on it, she'd never seen him fire a shot before. He didn't even like to be around her when she handled her piece. Even after the shot he had fired, he'd thrown the gun to the ground as if it were infected with a disease of some sort. No. She'd have to tell him. She knew that. But first, she'd have to find him.

It'd been years since his whole life had been taken from him. Though he still breathed and walked the earth, he'd hardly ever considered it living. Not without his other half and their lovely child. He had somehow managed to hide behind his humor to go on, to survive. But there were those days when he'd just as well give up. When he wouldn't mind at all if his life just ended. The only thing keeping him going, he admitted, was the man whose hands had drained the life from the family he'd loved.

As long as that man still lived and breathed and walked the earth, Jane refused to give up completely on his own life, or what was left of it. Everyday since the murders of his two favorite girls, he'd been a walking zombie. Going with the flow of the day, but never actually living in it.

Numb. That's how he'd describe it. He couldn't feel anything anymore. Or maybe he'd just refused to. Though, now that he thought about it, he realized there were a handful of people he'd hate to see hurt. And one he didn't think he could live without. But he refused to admit it. Doing so could get her killed. The man, who'd taken his family... The man who'd taken family from many... The man known as Red John. He had it out for Jane. Which is exactly why Jane would never admit that this particular person, were anything more than a colleague.

He stood up from his place in between the graves, where he'd been having his picnik, dusted himself off then pulled up the little blanket he kept in the trunk. The blanket his wife had made for their little girls first twin sized bed when she'd left the crib to experiance something new.

She'd loved that blanket. Couldn't go anywhere without it and be expected to sleep. Not even daddy could stop the crying that sleepless night when they'd first discovered they'd have to take it with them everywhere from then on. Just in case.

He'd never told anybody about it. In all honesty, he'd never told anybody much of anything. All anybody knew was what they could find online, in papers, or old news broadcasts. What had ended up in the media only after the murders had gone public. Nothing else. Not even Lisbon could get a single detail out of him. The shrinks from his days in the mental ward after their deaths hadn't even managed to get much more that his family was brutally murdered.

Nobody knew the names of his wife and daughter. Nobody knew of the blonde curls his little angel had clearly gotten from him. Nobody knew how his wife and child loved playing the piano together, and how equally he loved coming home to the beautiful music playing in his ears.

Now, though, they were only memories. Memories of what used to be, but were no longer, Memories of a past so painful, that he didn't even like to think about, let alone talk about. Lisbon understood that, and he appreciated her for it. She never forced him to talk, or even tried to do so. Not about that. She knew when to let it go and walk away. When to leave him to nap on his office couch in peace.

Having folded the blanket as tiny as possible, he turned to the smallest gravestone first. Giving his fingers a kiss and laying them on the top of it, then doing the same to the one next to it. This one slightly bigger than the first.

He'd only visited the graves a handful of times. Whenever Red John saw fit to interrupt his life, once again. To mess with his head and his emotions.

A tear slipped down the right side of his face, having escaped the consultants grey-blue eye, before he turned away from the stones that marked the places where his family now resided. Not the bodies, as he had made sure they be cremated. Their bodies too messed up to recognize, seeing no reason to leave them that way.

He made his way to the trunk of his vintage 1972 Citroen DS 20. The eggshell blue paint job, almost matching the color of his eyes, gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. He slammed the trunk closed and looked over, once more, at the two stones before jumping into the driver seat, slamming the door shut, and starting the car. He drove off without another look and headed to CBI headquarters with the best fake smile he could force onto his face.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, and though I know I'm not much of a writer, this idea has been bouncing around in my mind for awhile. Thought it time to get it out. =) Reviews please! Will update again very soon. My bestie, Cassan, who has never even seen the show, (I know! I had the same shocked expression! =O), is demanding more. I'll make a fan out of her yet. =P


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is. Chapter two. I meant to put this chapter up this morning. Unfortunately, my laziness got the best of me... As a result, I was late to work and this chapter had to wait until now. =P Sorry about that. Also, not quite as long as I would have liked, but I'm being rushed.... -.- Yes... The bestie who's never even seen the show. =P This is for you Cassan!

And thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! Lets see if I can keep you all interested. =P Also, this is written assuming Lisbon and her team didn't have the Red John case quite as long as Janes been on it.

Enjoy! =D

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the first chapter. Sadly, I still don't own The Mentalist or it's characters.

* * *

"Jane!" Lisbon called angrily across the parkinglot, as she made her way over to him.

"Oh hey Lisbon," He turned to face her and instantly recognized the anger spread across her face. "Woah..." He said throwing up his hands. He gave her the usual curious look, implying _why the attitude?_

"We've been trying to track you down for hours! Where have you been?!" But she gave him no chance to respond. "You couldn't call, or at least answer your phone?"

Jane couldn't help but smile. "Why are you so worried, Lisbon? I was hungry. Must have left my phone in the car," he said, his voice that innocent, highpitched one she'd heard on more than one occasion, as he cautiously walked around her and shrugged his shoulders. The obnoxious smile never leaving his face.

"Jane..." She paused. "You were right." She didn't bother to follow him. Instead, she remained where she stood.

Jane turned to face her. The smile, he'd planted on his face, slowly vanishing. "Where?" was all he could ask right at that moment. All serious now. A rare Jane to be seen.

"Small town between Fresno and Bakersfield."

Jane noticed Lisbon hadn't moved from the spot next to his car. "There's something else... What are you not telling me?" Jane took two steps closer to her and tilted his head when she didn't answer.

"Lisbon.." he prompted.

"Jane, I want you to sit this one out. Take some time off. Go on vacation." She said, hardly seperated the last two sentances. She stared at him a moment. Waiting for what she knew wouldn't come, knowing full well that he were only going to blow her off.

"Lisbon... I'm fine." He planted the smile back in place. "Let's go... c'mon," he prompted, convincingly so, taking her elbow in his hand and leading her to the door. "Besides... what kind of vacation is it if the one person you live to catch is still breathing?" Still smiling.

And there it was. The reaction she'd been concerned about. Still, there was nothing she could do to change his mind. He wasn't going to back down, and she wasn't going to try and make him. She'd seen the lengths he'd taken to keep the Red John case. The time spent in jail for bugging Bosco's office when the case had been taken from the team and given to his. Jane would stop at nothing to catch the guy, to get a lead, and he would let nothing and nobody stand in his way.

She sighed and turned to face him, stopping him just before they entered the shade surrounding the doors. "Fine, but we do this by the book. No games. No tricks. Nobody goes anywhere alone. You with me. Rigsby with Cho. Understood?"

Jane's smile grew wider. "Who are you worried about, Lisbon? Me or Red John?"

"Jane.."

He threw his hands up once again. "I understand." He insisted a little too calmly. "No Games. No tricks. Paired up." They stared at eachother a few moments before Jane motioned for them to walk toward the door. Then again... And again... But Lisbon didn't move.

"I mean it Jane. This isn't a game. Or we hand off the case."

Jane looked deep into Lisbon's eye's and saw the seriousness in them. His smile disappeared. "I go nowhere without you. I promise. Now can we please get inside out of the sun? Skin cancer and all that," he said, waving his hand around as he said the last sentance, and walked toward the door without her.

Lisbon followed, but wasn't completely convinced of the promise he'd just made. Truth was, she knew him. Better than she had two years ago. When it came to Red John, he never really thought as clearly as he should, or would, with any other case. Her head told her to make him stay behind, but that would only push him further to do his own investigating without her knowledge, and that was what she was most worried about. At least this way, she could provide him some sort of protection.

Lisbon didn't know what to expect when they arrived at the scene. There had to be a reason for the phone call to Jane that morning, though she couldn't quite make sense of it. But that's the way Red John works. He finds a way to get a message to a certain person that he knows only that person would figure out. Which ment that she never would. At least not before Jane had. She only hoped that it wasn't something that would push just the wrong buttons.

Though Jane had come a long way in the years he'd been working with Lisbon, a lot of those 'buttons' to be pushed still remained. And Red John knew right where to find every last one of them. She couldn't help but be concerned. After what he'd gone home to that night, she could only imagine what everyday brought for him. Another chance to avenge the deaths of his wife and young daughter, sure. But there was also the pain of the loss of them as well.

He'd never talked about it, and she'd never pushed him too, so she really didn't know details. Nothing more than what she'd found when she'd done a background check on him, the first time he'd shown up at the CBI. She hadn't wanted to employ him. In truth, she really didn't believe in the whole phsychic thing. But her boss had insisted on hiring him. Saying he came with the case. The one passed to her, right after she'd taken over the team. The Red John case.

All she'd seen were pictures of the crime scenes. Crime scenes that were obviously gruesome, but exactly how gruesome was never really captured in pictures. Not like real life, when she'd finally seen a real Red John crime scene of her own. Only then, was it she could partly understand what Jane had gone home to all those years ago. Only difference for him was, he'd known and loved the two who's lives were unfairly ripped away by a man who thought he had the right to take them.

She hadn't like the words he'd said to her reguarding Red John, when he'd told her what he'd planned to do once they caught him, but she couldn't blame him. She had been a bit disturbed by his words, she must admit, but she refused to hold it against him after all the man had put him through. And what he _continued_ to put him through. He'd taken everything from Jane. Every reason he had for living had been taken in one day.

Lisbon knew he blamed himself for it. The things he'd said on the talk show he'd been a guest start on. The words he'd used in just the right order to provoke Red John. And though she'd tried her best to convince him otherwise, it'd always turned into Jane's "Meh..." followed by him walking away. He never actually argued with her really. But it was plain as day that he'd blown her off.

Just like every other time Jane had seen a Red John crime scene, the anger he held in so well, hidden by his mask of humor and sarcasm, surfaced on his face. Lisbon watched as he made his way looking for every trademark signature of the killer. The face was sighted first and in the correct location. The most obvious. So he made his way to the lifeless girl to check her finger nails. Painted red with her own blood, just like the others. It was him. And he'd left a note for Jane somewhere. Not necessarily the same way any normal person would. No. Jane would have to search for it. And only he would be able to spot it.

Lisbon worried about that too. What if he found it, but didn't tell her? And then decided to follow it to the next clue and then the next, and the next, eventually leading to the serial killer himself. He knew Lisbon would never allow him to kill Red John. Not as long as she were there to stop him. And because of that, what if he did try to find him on his own? Red John had killed many. Never did he leave any witness's. He was obviously able to take care of himself. Take down anybody who got in his way or even threatened to.

Jane was, in no way, a gun person. Protecting himself with weapons was not in his nature. He'd lived as a fraud. He'd never had to use weapons to protect himself. His idea of protection had always been to lie his way out of a situation. Play people against eachother. There were no way that would work with Red John. What she worried about was that he didn't realize that. And as soon as he did manage to back Red John into a corner, like an animal he'd attack; Killing Jane in order to escape. And, as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't imagine her life without the aggravation she'd grown so used to having around.

* * *

Won't be able to work on another chapter until probably Monday. Sadly, I work some **_long_** hours on weekends. Such sadness....


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking longer than expected to update. Unfortunately, last week was a pretty chaotic one, as the lives of some family members were threatened. =/ No worries now though. They are safe at home and are out of the danger, but my cousins and aunt are still dealing with it. =(

Anyway, the bestie informed me today that she couldn't go to work without another fix of my fanfic. =P So here it is. It's not the best, but I had a bit of writers block and decided to add a fun little chapter instead. The next will be better, and back on topic. =)

* * *

"Alright, we've got our rooms," Lisbon said walking up to join the rest of the team in the lobby, tossing a key to Cho. "Officer Powell said he'd set up a place for us at the precinct. Get some rest. We're up at seven."

Rigsby and Cho acknowledged their boss's orders and headed off to find their room, leaving Jane and Lisbon standing in the lobby.

Jane stared at Lisbon as she watched the two make their way down the hall.

"No funny stuff," she said looking back at Jane and then walking around him in the direction Rigsby and Cho had gone.

Jane smiled, slightly amused at her remark, and turned to follow her to their room. The room right next to the one Cho and Rigsby were staying in.

"Seven, huh?" Jane asked standing behind her, hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for Lisbon to get the door open.

"Yea. Seven." Lisbon replied as she put the key into the key hole. It refused to turn, so she pulled it out and tried again, getting the same results. "Dammit!" She said under her breath.

Jane pulled his hands out of his pockets, reached around Lisbon, and grabbed the key as she moved aside. He pulled the key out, turned the knob as much as it'd turn, and put it back in again, successfully opening the door. He tilted his head and looked at her, that same obnoxious smile he always wore, stamped across his face.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and pushed passed him into the room.

Jane straightened, laughing silently, before stepping inside as well. Lisbon already in the bathroom.

He sat on the bed closest to the door, stretched out his arms and fell back across it. He was drained. He'd had problems sleeping since the deaths of his wife and daughter, so he didn't expect to sleep anymore than usual. He was used to it. But sharing a room with Lisbon would make things difficult. He usually switched between watching tv, thinking up a way to trick the killer into the arms of the cops, or leaving the room. Never worried about waking somebody all the while. Now, he'd have to worry about waking Lisbon. He knew how cranky Lisbon could be. No way would he be the reason for it.

About 10 minutes later, Lisbon emerged from the bathroom, towel drying her hair, wearing fuzzy blue pajama bottoms and a blue tank to match.

Jane opened his eyes and looked over at her, then turned on his side, elbow on the bed, head in his hand.

Lisbon looked at him. "What?" She asked, shaking her head slightly, the way she so often does when she talks.

Jane smiled, "Nothing." He paused a moment before getting up off the bed suddenly. "You finished in the bathroom?"

"Yea. Hurry up. I'm a light sleeper." She hung the towel on the back of a chair that took up a small corner of the room, and pulled the covers back from the bed closest to the bathroom.

"Yea." Jane said to acknowledging that he'd heard her and disappeared into the bathroom.

About eight minutes later, he opened the door slowly and peered out to see Lisbon with her eyes closed. He smiled, and shut the door again.

Lisbon opened her eyes curiously and looked at the closed bathroom door, and noticed it open slowly again, this time all the way, but could see nobody there. No Jane, as if he were hidden behind the door. The curiosity in her expresion deepened, before she saw Jane literally tiptoeing to his bed. He almost looked like a kangaroo, with wet wild curls atop his head, and Lisbon couldn't help but laugh.

Jane looked at her, his lips forming that familure smile that grew to it's widest. He started walking like a normal human being again, and got into the bed he'd claimed when he'd walked in.

"It was a nice impression," Lisbon said, trying to contain the laughter.

"What impression?" Jane asked innocently. "I was only trying not to wake you."

"You expect me to believe that you actually thought I was asleep when,most days, you can tell what I'm thinking?" Lisbon repositioned herself so that she was facing him instead of the bathroom.

Jane only laughed. "Goodnight Lisbon."

"Get some sleep, huh?" With that, she turned out the lamp that sat on the table between the two beds.

Jane lyed awake until he could hear that Lisbons breathing pattern had steadied, telling him that she'd fallen asleep. And somehow, the sound of her breathing lulled him into a sleep as well.

* * *

Had a Mentalist marathon today of season 1, hoping to be rid of the writers block. In 1-02 "Red Hair and Silver Tape" I noticed a guy waving in the background as Van Pelt and Rigsby leave to carry out Jane's plan. Found it random and amusing, so I thought I'd share. =P


	4. Chapter 4

I know, it's been awhile. Forgive me. =P It's been crazy busy here! My nephew and mom just had birthdays, I was being evaluated for work, had to go to a conference for my other job... _ Hopefully things will slow down some. lol.

I did get a great evaluation though! Kudos to me! ^_^

Also, LOVED the new eppy of The Mentalist! That Jane... He kills me! =D

Disclaimer: I'm working two jobs. Trust me, I own nothing. =P

* * *

"Up and at em'!" Lisbon heard a males voice pulling her out of her sleep. An annoyingly cheery one. She made a face to show her disapproval, but the voice only laughed. She could feel something tugging at her blanket, and tried to fight it, as she tugged uselessly back, only to lose the tug of war.

"Lisbon," the voice called again. "Lis-bon!" In a singsong voice this time. He tugged at the hair that- through the night- made it's way out of her ponytail to take it's place along the left side of her face.

Lisbon opened her eyes, glared at the man who's voice continued to ring annoyingly in her ears, and sighed. "Fine... I'm up," she said as she closed and opened her eyes again in an attempt to make them focus.

Jane smiled. "Got breakfast!" he said with the same cheerfulness as before, and made his way around the bed and to the little table in the corner by the door.

Lisbon was confused, and gave him a look to show it. Just the day before, they had been at a Red John crime scene, along with his grim attitude that always accompanied them whenever Red John was concerned. This sudden change in personality..it didn't really sit well with Lisbon. She was definitely going to be extra observant today. Not that she'd ever admit to being observant of Jane at all. That would be crazy. She really didn't care what he did... Or so that's what she'd led everybody to believe. She wasn't about to change that now, thought she really didn't like the idea of him being in jail. Or worse, in a life threatening situation.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Lisbon noticed Jane staring at her, the same smile he usually had planted across his face, visible. His head was slightly tilted to look at her from the tiny table in the even tinier corner it took up residence in.

"If you're not hungry, I can pack it to go." He was saying, while making hand motions toward the food in front of him.

It looked delicious. Like something home cooked. Something she hadn't had in longer than she cared to remember. She threw back the covers further, and swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand. Turning, she fixed the bed up some, then made her way to the chair across from Jane, as he set her food out for her.

Jane could see the suspicion in Lisbons eyes and laughed. "Don't worry. I made it myself. You'd be surprised how willing these people are to let you use the kitchen when they think you've got something on them. By the way, CBI may get a discount..." He trailed off and took a bite of the delicious looking breakfast burrito in front of him.

Lisbon flinched. "Oh God.. What'd you do?"

Jane stopped chewing, and looked at her."Nothing Hightower can't take care of. Don't be such a baby, Lisbon. Eat." Jane pointed at the untouched burrito in front of her.

Lisbon stared a moment longer before picking up her burrito and taking a tiny bite, as if to test it.

Jane smirked, but didn't say anything.

Once again, Lisbon was impressed, but tried desperately not to show it. She had to admit- at least to her herself anyway- the man could cook. Though she tried not to let it show on her face, she could tell by the look on his that she'd failed miserably and he had, in fact, seen the impressed look that couldn't have appeared for more than a second.

An hour later, seven O' clock on the dot, Cho and Rigsby were knocking on the door.

Jane opened it and stood aside for them to enter, as Lisbon threw some things into a tiny bag she'd brought along for the trip. A bag carrying a change of clothes, and other necessities she'd need, until she were able to return home.

"Boss," Cho started, "Van Pelt called. Nothing on the phone call to Jane's phone, but seeing as you expected that already, here's what she did get." He handed her a sheet of paper as she straightened up to take it.

"Phone booth?" She looked skeptical and looked up at Cho again.

"In the park across the street." Cho added. "We sent a team of forensics to check it out. See if maybe we could lift a print, but nothing. Just a bunch of partials, and none of them enough to go on."

"Okay... Lets find Officer Powell. Maybe they've got better news," Lisbon offered, though she doubted it. And she refused to look at Jane's face, afraid that the grim attitude she'd feared would return, had.

The drive to the station wasn't a long one, but to Jane, it seemed more like a road trip than a fifteen minute drive to police station. Nobody said a word. And what bothered him most was that Lisbon refused to look his way. When she'd start to, she'd stop just before her eyes met his.

Jane sighed."It's kinda... thick in here." He glanced out the window and then back to the passenger seat from his place behind the driver. "The air, I mean."

"Hm.." was all Lisbon said before looking uninterestedly out of the passenger window.

Jane didn't say another thing till they arrived at the station and the agents had scurried off to fullfil the orders thrown at them from their supiriour.

Lisbon did finally give Jane a look of disapproval before rolling her eyes and walking away.

A look of confusion crossed Janes face before he decided to follow Lisbon. "I know I'm really good at this, and frankly I take it very seriously, but this time I honestly don't know what I've done to upset you.."

Lisbon stopped and turned to face Jane, who struggled to keep up with her fast pace in the crowded hall full of officers with too much time on their hands.

"What'd you find?" Was all she said.

That threw Jane off a bit, as he struggled to figure out what she was talking about. He smiled. "Red John?"

"Red John. Let's have it. What did you find in that crime scene that none of us ever would have? I mean it, Jane. Nobody goes anywhere alone, remember?" Lisbon waited about 2 seconds before Officer Powell found them in the now less crowded hallway.

Jane continued to smile before turning to greet Powell.

"We talk later," Lisbon mumbled to him, as she watched Powell get closer. Jane flashed his smile at her, then turned back to Powell, who now stood in front of he and Lisbon.

"The blood tests you asked for at the crime scene came back. There were two types. Seems we have a missing person, or Red John left a piece of him behind." Officer Powell handed Lisbon the results before turning to Jane. The grim look still wasn't there, but his smile had disappeared.

* * *

Not as detailed as the others, but more talking. Let me know what you think. ^_^


End file.
